In a digital broadcast receiver, video signals and audio signals for various kinds of programs can be provided on a display or television receiver, etc., connected to the digital broadcast receiver, based on video data and audio data sent from a broadcast station. Also, a digital broadcast receiver can display an EPG (Electronic Program Guide), which is what is called an electronic program listing, on a display or television receiver, etc., connected to the digital broadcast receiver, based on data (program sequence information) such as an EIT (Event Information Table) in which the contents such as channels on which programs are broadcasted, program start times and durations of the programs, are included, which are layered and sent together with video data and audio data (see patent document 1 identified below).
In order to monitor the EIT so as to follow, e.g., extension of the hour of baseball game broadcast, channel selection for scheduled program display, by which the channel for scheduled program display is selected, starts X seconds before the start of the program. This time length, X seconds, is determined so as to unfailingly obtain the EIT, taking the EIT transmission intervals into account. For example, in order to monitor the EIT so as to follow, e.g., extension of the hour of baseball game broadcast, channel selection for scheduled program display, by which the channel for scheduled program display is selected, is started X seconds before the start of the program. This time length, X seconds, is set to be the length of time enabling the EIT to be unfailingly obtained, taking the EIT transmission intervals into account.
FIG. 11 is a diagram illustrating an example of timing setting in common scheduled program display execution processing. As shown in FIG. 11, in common scheduled program display execution processing, the time for actually starting channel selection is set to the time X seconds before the actual target time for starting viewing. In other words, channel selection is started X seconds before, and from this point of time, EIT reception processing in which an attempt to receive an EIT is made is performed. An EIT obtained J seconds before, which is the time after the time X seconds before is evaluated, and if there is no change in the time for starting the program due to, e.g., extension of the hour of a program, screen display is provided, while if it is determined that there is a delay in the time for starting the program, the screen display waits until X seconds before a changed time.
Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-65052 A